scyllarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
(Insert image here) Of Wing and Beauty Faires, Fae and Fey |} A shard of divinity, Fae are seen as the off-shoots of a god themselves. Each Fae descends from one of the major gods, tending toward the old gods, though Aleidian and even Starborn Fae are heard of. They are beings of the Chaos, and not only in soul are they wrought from it, but in body also. It is said that their nature as twisted things is due to them being blights of society, as though a single society working as a conceptual organism, produces creatures due to this devoted power. In this, there are two primary types of Fae: those that come directly from a gods power, often representing religious practises and mythical creature; and Undead Fae who have been turned from their idea and become perversions of their very characteristics-some even birthed from the foul practise of Dredgery. These Fae are often called Daemons. Appearance A Fae’s size is almost always somewhere between 1cm and 10m tall. Its shape tends to not only reflect its Patron, but its personality, too. If a Fae is quiet and meek, they are likely to be small, but if a Fae is rageful and angry than they will tower above most men. Faes are creatures of extremes, their personalities also being drastic. You will never find a mild-tempered Fae, and nor will you ever find a fence-sitter (unless they are so indecisive that they literally never make a decision) among them. Fae have many faces, though there are a few things which make them alike. No matter if they are born of Undeath or Devotion, all Fae appear to take on a humanoid shape, usually being no larger than a foot tall; however, when they are taller, they are far taller than most. Divine Fae often mimic the characteristics of the race who worship and hold values their society might in appearance. Aleidian Fae, for example, tends to appear as small, sprite-like creatures with butterfly wings and colouration based on their season; a Summer Fae might even appear with a head of flame. Old god Fae are often bestial creatures, akin to the beast folk, who appear as manifestations of their gods. The Great Lion Turtles of Prophecy are Fae, also, who descend from the WITHERED PROPHET giant turtles who share wisdom and knowledge. Undead Fae, however, tend to appear far less magical. Often, they can seem like normal men with a deformity here or there, other times they might be made from shadow completely. Society Fae’s culture is varied and typically non-existent. Fae are creatures of pure magic, not born into society but into existence. In this, their views tend to represent the society they inhabit-or sometimes even come to oppose them. Their societies tend to be communal and symbiotic, rarely forming individually Fae groups. This, however, is not possible and there are some documented examples of it occurring. Moreover, oaths are terribly important to Fae. Each stems from a god and then to hold reverently to that idea, and those Daemons who do not, fight against their opposed idea with even more vigour. Magic is fundamental in all Fae, each are born with the first tenet of their god already imbued into them or an akin toward its nature. Divine Fae can be born or converted, and they tend to echo the magical characteristics of their god. For example, some Fae might bare all of its god's tenets save its oath, but others might have to earn them. Undead Fae, however, cannot weave a single spell, but bare extreme physical abilities; some strong as ten men and others faster than any alive. Interestingly, Undead Fae, like their Undead brethren, must consume lifeforce to remain alive and typically hunt those who are blighted, taking those blights into themselves. Twisted Forms The Undead Fae a different from your typical Fae in a single way: they have broken their connection to a god, shattered an oath. They incur the same punishment as mortal men, often more drastically, and become twisted versions of what they once were, hungry for blood. A Spring Fae might change from a flowery pixie into a thorned, wingless gremlin who spews poison from its lips. They become a perversion of what they once were-often transforming into what they used to hate.